


The Borrowers of Garreg Mach

by Sandallion



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, Sylvain: the world’s smallest bastard, micro/macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandallion/pseuds/Sandallion
Summary: You’re bound to run into problems when you mix borrowers and humans into the same classes. But the students of Garreg Mach are determined to make it work.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Borrowers of Garreg Mach

Dimitri and Dedue often appreciated the reprieve of silence before the lunch rush began. But today, like most Sundays, it was too loud to hold a proper conversation. Dedue was rather soft-spoken, which didn’t bode well in a noisy dining hall. 

But they didn’t mind. Dedue and Dimitri simply sat beside each other, quietly enjoying their food and present company. They’d need to be fully energized if they were going to get through today’s lectures—especially the white magic seminar. 

“Hey, Dimitri!” a faint voice shouted over the din. “Got room up there for one more?”

Dimitri peered over the edge of the table curiously. Dedue followed suite. Their eyes simultaneously landed on the source of the voice. A five-inch-tall, red-haired man stood by the leg of Dimitri’s chair, grinning widely. 

To most people, such a creature would be a sight to behold. But to Dimitri and the rest of the students, such a small humanlike creature was a common sight, given that there were a good number of so-called ‘borrowers’ enrolled in classes at the monastery. 

Dimitri smiled fondly, instinctively bending over and placing his hand palm-up on the ground. “Of course, Sylvain. Come join us.”

“Sweet.” Sylvain leapt upon Dimitri’s palm, unflinching as he was whisked to the tabletop and set beside Dimitri’s glass of water. “Don’t mind me. I’m just gonna snag a few bites.” As he said this, Sylvain onehandedly snatched a piece of steamed corn from Dimitri’s plate and began nibbling on it. 

Dimitri nodded in affirmation, turning his attention back to his mashed potatoes.

It would be remiss not to mention that most borrower students stayed in their dormitories for lunch—they feared being trampled by unassuming crowds of humans. But somehow, Sylvain never seemed put off by the size of Dimitri and the rest of the human Blue Lions. It certainly never stopped him from joining the human Blue Lions the dining hall. 

As his mind wandered, Dimitri found himself staring at Sylvain absently. The borrower had already abandoned the half-eaten corn—he’d instead found himself pestering Dedue for food. Dedue rolled his eyes and wordlessly slid Sylvain a slice of fruit: a silent plea to be left alone. 

Soon enough, Sylvain marched back to Dimitri’s part of the table, hoisting the fruit under one arm triumphantly. Dimitri buried his face into his hands at the pitiful sight. “You don’t have to bother people for food, you know. I’d gladly buy you a meal.”

Sylvain simply shrugged. “Meh, old habits die hard. Besides, I could barely eat a whole meal.”

“So take more of my food. And stop bothering Dedue!”

“But you don’t have any fruit!”

Dimitri groaned. “You’re impossible.”

“I try.”

Dedue and Dimitri simultaneously sighed, but said nothing more. 

Minutes later, Dedue finished eating and excused himself, along with a good two-thirds of the dining hall. Dimitri kept nibbling at his food—he was in no rush to go anywhere. 

Sylvain, meanwhile, was wrestling with his food, trying to lift it to his mouth with only one arm. He was having very little success—the slice kept tumbling back to the tabletop, barely getting off the ground.

“Use both hands,” Dedue deadpanned. 

The borrower sneered and stood up, kicking the slice of fruit away. It bounced along Dimitri’s plate, landing on his unfinished steak. Dimitri raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. “Need I remind you that nobles shouldn’t kick their food onto other peoples’ plates?”

“I give up,” Sylvain hissed, ignoring Dimitri’s statement entirely. “The fruit was no good anyway. Vitamins are overrated.”

The prince blinked, picking the fruit off his plate and twisting it around in his fingers. “Maybe you should stop showing off and just use both arms.”

“I would if I could, princey.” Sylvain made a face of disgust. “I can’t move it. Manuela made the cast too stiff.”

“What?” At the name of the school’s physician, as well as a mention of a cast, Dimitri jolted up straight, his eyes wide. “You were in the infirmary? What happened? Are you alright?”

“Yeesh... Watch the volume, I’m fine,” Sylvain muttered, covering one ear with his hand. He slid his left sleeve up, revealing the white bandages twirling up his forearm. “I got kicked for running my mouth. It’s nothing major.”

Dimitri’s eyes narrowed. There was nothing that irked the prince more than people who thought that they could push borrowers around because of their smaller size. If Dimitri got his hands on the one who hurt his fellow Blue Lion, they’d regret ever laying a finger on him. 

“Who was it?” he growled, curling his fingers around the hilt of his sword. 

“Ingrid.”

“Wait, what?” Well, that was unexpected. Dimitri thought for sure that a Black Eagle would have done something so callous, not a fellow house member. “Why would she do that?”

Sylvain sighed dramatically, tenderly stroking his injured arm. “I broke her heart is all.”

Dimitri suddenly deflated, the anger seeping away as quickly as it came. “Let me guess... You were hitting on her. Again.“

“What? No!” Sylvain looked downright offended. “I don’t hit on girls! I just... woo them.” 

Dimitri scoffed, a hint of a smile twisting the edges of his mouth. “I’m beginning to think you deserved it, you little heartbreaker.”


End file.
